Mishroom's Transformation
by NebStorm
Summary: Mishroom is a Super Saiyan female who fights Pan and then feels the need to tell her a story. She tells her about how she became a Super Saiyan and occasionally the story will switch between them talking and Mishroom's flashback. It is now complete, but if you want me to go further send me a message or review!
1. Chapter 1

**Neb: alright, I guess I will dabble in the Story of a female Saiyan and her time spent off planet Vegita**

**Mishroom: Pleas review to your Heart's content**

**Pan: Neb doesn't own DBZ**

**Neb: Mishroom is a Saiyan who makes an appearance in my Saiyan Gods story and is metioned in Cyber Super Saiyan**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_During the time Frieza fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan planet Vegita seven saiyan elites whom King Vegita left behind on his attack incase if he would fail put all of their power into shielding the planet and failed. Though everyone else had died these elite warriors had survived the explosion, however the seven Saiyans became separated from each other. They are now lost on different worlds. This is the story of the Saiyan Elite Mishroom and how she became a member of an endangered species._ **

"Who are you," Pan asked suprised to see a girl with a tail. "Your a Saiyan like grandpa and Vegita," Pan gawked. "Care to fight me," she laughed. Pan charged at her and over powered her quickly with her training from all of her Martial arts teachers from uncle Goten to her mom and dad. "Well you don't waist time," Mishroom laughed before firing a Ki blast at Pan sending her back. Pan got in position to fire a Kamehameha at her but was kicked in the face until sending her to the ground. "Arrogantly rushed into battle without the nerve to kill and has slow reflexes, does that sum up your flaws or is their more," Mishroom giggled. Pan's face grew red hot with anger before tackling into the Saiyan and then getting kicked away once more. "Wait tell you see my dad, he's a Super Saiyan," Pan yelled. Mishroom smirked and then moved her arms forward and got into a Ki release stance. "Haa," she screamed before becoming enveloped in a powerful gold aura. Pan felt herself tinkle in her pants a little after that monstrous power was released from the girl. "Aw, does the wittle baby need a diaper," Mishroom laughed. "Shut up," Pan screamed. "How did you even get that power," she yelled. Mishroom grinned and stepped closer to pan until they were face to face. "Sure little girl, I'll tell you my story," Mishroom cued. Pan gawked before Mishroom began to tell her about her planets destruction and where she wound up after that.

Ch. 1

Mishroom awoke in a hut far away from planet Vegita. She had black long hair and was five feet tall. She cursed at not being strong enough to save her planet. She even believes it is her fault the planet was destroyed. If there was a stronger elite in her place to help protect the Planet like Nappa or even the prince Vegita perhaps the planet would still be alive, but that was the past. She can cry about being the weakest Saiyan elite some other time, but right now she needed to find out where she was. She walked outside and saw a blue sky over red grass fields. Not a planet she has been too otherwise the sentient would either be in poverty or dead. "Ok Mishroom you have two options. Pretend to be a good alien and earn their trust so you can have a Ship or threaten them to give you one." She smiled at the thought of threatening them, but if they didn't have a ship she would have to direct them and she didn't like the idea of servants who were too nervous to get a simple job done for her. Being nice was her best option until she gets a ship. Then she can blow up their planet and search for saiyan survivors. Vegita and Nappa weren't on the planet at that time and neither was Raditz. Their also could be other Saiyans who were protected from the blast like her like Gardena and Parcel the two strongest elites in her group of seven. "Wait how we survived the blast". She remembered a man with blue hair and green markings on his face appearing in front of them before the blast hit, but that was it. As she thought to herself a big blue man (kind of looks like a Crocodile) walked into the hut. "So you're up finally." Mishroom put on a fake smile which was easy, because she did that every time she talked to Gardena the biggest bitch on Planet Vegita. "Yea thank you for letting me stay here for a while." He smiled back (idiot). "Glad you're ok, but who are you and where are you from." She was about to lie when they heard an explosion outside and ran out to check it out.

**Neb: Ok first Chapter is a little short, but tell me what you think anyway. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neb: Second Chapter up I hope you enjoy  
**

**Mishroom: Neb does not own DBZ please review and check out his other works!**

**Neb: Enjoy the chapter**

Pan listened to the story intently, but her biggest problem was getting out of the jam she is in. _"Well this sucks,"_ She thought as Mishroom sat on top of her talking about her past and while Pan couldn't move. "Where was I, oh yes, now I remember," she laughed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ch. 2

Red scaly creatures that looked like the blue crocodiles but bigger and a whole lot stronger then them were running all over the village and were shooting Ki blasts at everything they could find. Some of the Blue Sentient were fighting back, however they were not strong enough. "I can use this to my advantage and pretend to be a hero," She thought to herself. Mishroom found the biggest one she could find and kicked him into the air sending him flying far away from the village.

_"Man their weak."_ They fired Ki blasts at her, but she just knocked them away and sent a flurry of her own Ki at them. They ran back in fear, "She is not from Latos, because she is not Lotos or Kratos. "I am Mishroom and you will leave this village alone, unless if you wish to feel the scorn of a saiyan elite," she roared while trying not to laugh at how ridiculous she sounded. "Come on Men She is just a runt." That pissed her off, because if anyone heard to many height jokes it was her, the shortest and weakest saiyan elite. She flew at the Sentient who said that. "We Kratos do not fear the likes of…" The Kratos fell to his knees when a hole was punched through his chest. She smiled with blood lust and looked at the other Kratos who was running away. She was going to kill them when she heard Rute's voice of reason in the back of her head. Rute was one of the level headed elites which were very rare among them. He and Parcel were actually her only friends among the Elites except for Gardena who she pretended to like, because she was not someone any Saiyan would want to piss off. The Lotos was looking at her horrified rather than grateful. She actually was similar to the Kratos. She realized this and tried to act cute and innocent which actually worked being that the cute and innocent mask she puts on is one of her most often used tricks back on Vegita. After that the Lotos took her in and started to act like she was one of them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who dares disturb my rest?" "It is me my lord it appears that an alien has come to our planet and is protecting the Lotos." A Black scaled beast with long horns and red markings on his face walked out of the shadow. "Then I have to teach it a lesson," the beast laughed. He looked over to a tube of water and smiled at it before grabbing a few syringes and leaving. "I am the evolution of the Kratos, their battle master...


	3. Chapter 3

**Neb: Mishroom's tail is coming to a close on that part, she still has to fight the final boss Lord Tooth!  
**

**Mishroom: Going to be King of the Pirates**

**Neb: Wrong, totally wrong!**

**Mishroom: He doesn't own DBZ**

**Neb: Their we go!**

"Well, my tail is coming to the end, I ran into a monster who believed he was the true Light that will guide his species to an Era of science, but under his rule. To be fair, he should have enlightened the Latos, because they are the smarter side of their species, but instead he chose to have brutes serve him." Pan was eating a chicken leg while listening. She was done fighting the Super Saiyan and wanted to hear the end of her story.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mishroom learned that the only spaceship on the planet belonged to an Icejin that was killed by Lord Tooth. She could respect someone who can kill an Icejin, so she decided to pay him a visit. When she left her knew friend Lute's house (The first Lotos she met) she saw the Kratos were back with a Kratos who was skinnier than the rest of them. He had black scales and Red marks on his face. "So you are the one who killed two of my soldiers." "So the big one didn't survive," She chuckled. "One of them was collateral damage and the other was asking for it, so I don't see the big deal."

When she finished talking she saw that the Black Kratos was gone and reappeared in front of her. His fist slammed into her gut hard and knocked her breath out of her body. She laid on the ground shocked at how strong he was compared to the rest of them. Lute ran outside and tried to stop him but was sent flying into a nearby building. "Damn," she thought. "Why is he so strong?" she got up and swung a kick that he blocked and swung a kick of his own sending her into the air. She stopped herself only to have him punch her back towards the ground. She crashed into the ground with her face buried in the dirt. Now she was angrier than she usually was when she got her ass kicked by her fellow Elites on Vegita. She couldn't believe such a weak species could create such a powerful monster. She looked up and saw Lute was back on his feet trying to be a hero just to get smacked down again and again. She realized she was no better than him. She was no longer a proud Saiyan Warrior, because her race was dead, she was weak compared to Tooth who experimented on himself and unlike the rest of his species trained in real martial arts. If only she was stronger, if only she could be the strongest elite. Then her home would be still alive, because she could beat Freeza in theory. If she had a shot at being strong she would never let people like Lute and her get kicked around again she would be a hero, but for real. With that she saw Lute fall down and not get up, because he was finally dead. "All lute wanted was to be powerful so he could protect his people. In a way Lute was like me." Mishroom stood up prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. She didn't care about being a dominant life form she just wanted to at least help Lute rest in peace. A bolt of lightning struck the ground followed by another. Her hair flashed blond and her Eyes turned into a sea blue color. Her long blond hair began to stick up a little and she was enveloped in a strong gold aura. Mishroom had gained a new power that she knew was going to put her at the top of the Saiyans. She has become a Super Saiyan.

"So you can transform your body like the Icejin."

Mishroom said nothing.

"The Icejin conqueror Frostbite I'm sure you heard of him."

Mishroom still had no comment. Mostly it was because she was overwhelmed by the new power she has, but also her personality completely changed when she transformed into something more pure. Tooth was fed up with the lack of respect and swung a punch at her witch she caught. She threw a punch at him witch was too fast for him to block forcing him to fall back. Tooth got back up from the ground angrier than ever. Mishroom just floated towards him still as silent as a grave. This spooked him a little, because no one has ever became so strong instantly; not even Frostbite. "I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." He pulled a syringe from his pocket and injected a liquid into himself. "It's cells from the Icejin that I took while he was transforming to his fourth form." She appeared behind him. "You talk too much," she said in an emotionless tone and kicked him as hard as she could send him flying into space." She turned around expecting the fight to be over, but she sensed his power level rise. She looked up in fear watching a monster come down who was a mixture of an Icejin and Tooth. He no longer had any sense of reason; all he could think about was destroying the Super Saiyan. He flew over the planet and fired a Ki blast big enough to destroy it. She retaliated with one of her own putting all of her power into it. Her blast was being pushed back towards her. She remembered what happened to Vegita and now the same thing was going to happen to Latos. Her muscles began to strain and she started to sweat, because the blast was too much for her. When the blast almost closed in on her several Ki blasts behind her was being fired by Kratos and Lotos warriors. She looked up and saw the Blast inching away from her. "That's right," she thought, "If a whole planet of warriors unite with one another they can do anything." "Ahhhhhhhh," she screamed and pushed more power into her blast using a strength she never knew she had. The blast flew at Tooth sending him away in space while disintegrating from his power combined with a super saiyans power and all the warriors on his planet. Mishroom passed out from all the stress she put on her body and crashed into the ground hard while Latos was running towards in order her to help her.


End file.
